


Another Chance Elsewhere

by Genkai



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fake Character Death, Fake Marriage, Fluff and Angst, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genkai/pseuds/Genkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place after Avengers but before Iron Man 3/Winter Solider, Pepper decides she's had too much and tries to pull away from Tony, who is soaking up the spotlight and going back to his old ways. He's drinking and suffering nightmares, when he pushes Pepper away, she decides to fake her own death and escape to the east coast for some R&R. When she's trying to restart her life, she runs into Steve Rogers who is also looking to settle down and get away from the chaos. The two end up uncovering a string of robberies in the small town and team up together. Meanwhile, Tony manages to pull himself together with Natasha's help, and they had off in search of the truth behind Pepper's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Chance Elsewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to be a RP but it never took off. Meant to be fluff and action and romance. Some Steve/Pepper action but the endgame will be Tony/Pepper. Should be a fun series if received well. We'll see!

They had been together for a while, their relationship had more downs than ups but Pepper Potts did love Tony Stark, otherwise she wouldn't put up with most of his crap. Even so, love wasn't always enough to make someone stick around. After the mess in New York, they went back to the west coast to get away from everything and yet it seemed to follow them back anyway. Pepper and Tony were often bombarded with press and paparazzi while Pepper was busy dealing with the company. Part of her had just assumed that he would help out and they could share the position of CEO but instead, Tony would lock himself down in the workshop, leaving Pepper to deal with press release statements, meetings and such.

Rhodey would stop by and try to get Tony out of the house, usually the promise of hitting up happy hour was enough to pique Stark's interest. And as the weeks dragged along, it seemed Tony Stark had developed two strong personalities. The reclusive shy type who would spend countless hours wired on coffee and soda. And then the flamboyant type who would drink and drink and drink, even when getting a picture snapped by the paparazzi who camped out along the highway, hoping to snag a killer shot of the hero, Iron Man, getting wasted.

For the most part, Pepper could shrug off the rumors that flew into her mailbox every week. She would tell people that Tony was trying to process what had happened in New York, and in a sense that was true. He was coping as best he could, though he often brushed off her concerns. He didn't want to see a doctor or counselor. He didn't want medication, he was fine with his drinks and toys. Pepper was doing her best to remain strong for the man she loved but while he was drinking or making suits, she was working her ass off for his company and she was getting tired of it.

Pepper was burning out and Rhodey saw the signs. 

"Pep, you need some time off." He said as they walked into the kitchen, in the house she and Tony lived in up in Malibu. 

"You know I can't, not even for an afternoon, there's always something I have to do." She said as she poured them both a fresh cup of coffee. Rhodes took a sip and looked to the stairwell that led downstairs into Tony's lair.

"Have you asked Tony to pick up some slack?"

She gave him a look.

"So I guess you two aren't really dating anymore?" He asked, changing the subject slightly, though he though if their dynamic was more romantic, that Tony would try a little harder to help out, make his girlfriend happy. Then again, he guessed that Tony wasn't sure how having a girlfriend worked since he just knew about one night stands and hookups. 

"We go out sometimes but in the end, I'm dragging his drunk ass to bed."

"So you two haven't done anything?"

"Not in a while." She muttered and took a drink of her coffee. The friend shrugged a little and looked around. The house still felt cold and empty, even with Pepper moved in. "Sometimes I get this crazy idea..." She muttered, her lips curing up in a small smile, something she hadn't done in quite some time.

"What?" He asked.

"I just...I just wish I could give myself an out. I mean, I don't want to leave Tony or the job but sometimes I wish I could." She looked outside, setting her mug down on the counter. "I hear how all of my friends from high school and college are getting married, having kids and I'm here juggling papers and Tony Stark who qualifies as a child half the time he's awake." She muttered. "I love Tony, I really do but...sometimes I wonder if he loves me or if he loves the spotlight, loves Iron Man, more than me..."

Rhodey was silent as he thought about her plight. "How often do you think about leaving it all behind?"

"More often than I'd like to." Pepper wanted to be happy with Tony but she knew she'd be kidding herself if she thought their relationship would be easy to maintain. "Forget I mentioned it." She waved a hand and grabbed her coffee to go up and settle into her office. It had a great view and there was a lot of work to get done. Sadly, the redhead had no time for daydreaming. Rhodey decided to go down and pick Tony's brain for his side of the story, surely he didn't think things were going well. He wasn't that stupid.

Was he?

"Hey Tony." He greeted as he walked down and entered the code. Tony looked up from his work and wave a wave while JARVIS turned down the AC/DC which was on in the background.

"Hey, Rhodes." Tony rubbed his eyes and got up from his bench. "Want a drink?" He asked as he opened up his mini fridge and took two out.

"No thanks." He replied. It was barely one in the afternoon. "You drink when you work?"

"Have we not met?" Tony smirked as he opened up both bottles. More for him then. "What's up?"

"How are things with you and Pepper?"

"Great, couldn't be better." Tony said as he took a swig of the dark nectar of the gods. "Ah...nice." He set both bottles down next to his electronics and Rhodey walked over and picked them up and set them down on the floor instead. "What's going on?"

"You sure they couldn't be better?"

"What?" Tony asked, getting a bit annoyed with this interview.

"I just don't think she's happy, at work or in her relationship." Rhodey said carefully. "I also think you've been drinking way too much lately, even for your standards."

"And I think you're being a wet blanket." Tony pointed out and bent down to grab the beer that had been put out of his reach. Before he could reach it, Rhodey put his foot in the space and Tony sat up and folded his arms.

"Tony, I'm your friend and I'm concerned about you and Pepper."

"Well don't be."

"I wouldn't if you were but clearly you think everything is fine. You won't talk about what happened in New York, you have nightmares and drink constantly. Pepper is left cleaning up after you and you think you're both in bliss."

"I wouldn't call it bliss." Tony smirked as he got up and patted his friend on the shoulder. "You're concerned, that's great but you don't have to be." He assured him. "Now go on, I've got work to do and I'm sure you do right? You do work don't you? Iron Patriot?" He grinned. "We'll have to go out in our suits, bet we'll get free drinks all night." He laughed.

"Yeah sure." Rhodey shook his head and bent down and picked up the beer bottles. It meant two less for Tony to get his hands on. He headed upstairs and tossed them in the trash while Tony just went back to his work. He was close to having a breakthrough, he was close, he knew it. Tony turned up the music even higher after his best friend left. He wasn't an idiot, he knew Pepper wasn't happy. Hell, he could feel it between the concrete and soundproofing. She was in the home office, typing away and working on his behalf. Her pretty face was likely turned down in displeasure and it was all his fault.

Tony toiled away the rest of the afternoon, hoping that if he worked and kept inventing toys, that it would validate everything he was ignoring and giving up. He wanted his efforts to prove something, to help people and yet he knew the biggest person he was hurting wasn't himself, but was his girlfriend and love of his life. And he was throwing her away in hopes that he'd someday be good enough for her. What he didn't realize was that time wouldn't stop for him like it had for Captain Icicle. and that Pepper might not be around like she always was, that she might not wait to enjoy the fruits of his labor. His mind was so dead-set on the future that the present was just slipping through his hands.


End file.
